heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
KZ Holzen
Das Konzentrationslager Holzen war ein Nebenlager des KZ_Mittelbau-Dora Im Frühjahr 2013 gibt es dort zu sehen: „Kunstvoll gezeichnete Porträts des französischen Résistance-Kämpfers Camille Delétang“ Oberst Camille Delétang (1886-1969) Die KZ-Gedenkstätte Mittelbau-Dora hat eine Mappe mit etwa 150 Häftlingszeichnungen, Dokumenten und einem Häftlingstagebuch übergeben bekommen. Die Zeichnungen und Aufzeichnungen stammen überwiegend von dem französischen Oberst Camille Delétang. Delétang hatte im nationalsozialistischen Konzentrationslager Mittelbau-Dora bei Nordhausen Zwangsarbeit verrichten müssen und war im September 1944 in das Außenlager Holzen im südlichen Niedersachsen deportiert worden, wo die Häftlinge eine Stollenanlage für die unterirdische Rüstungsproduktion der Volkswagenwerke ausbauen mussten. Er hatte das Lager überlebt und war später Präsident des Verbandes der französischen Kriegsveteranen gewesen. Die Mappe auf dem Dachboden Beeindruckende Schau mit Porträtzeichnungen des französischen KZ-Häftlings Camille Delétang Von Blanka Weber Er zeichnete rund 200 Porträts von Mithäftlingen im Konzentrationslager Holzen, einem Außenlager von Mittelbau-Dora. Doch die Bilder des ehemaligen Resistance-Kämpfers Camille Delétang aus seiner Lagerzeit galten lange als verschollen. Jetzt sind sie am Ort ihrer Entstehung zu sehen. Einem 92-jährigen Mann aus Celle ist es zu verdanken, dass die Bilder nicht verschwunden sind. Das Sprechen fällt ihm heute schwer, doch die Freude über die Ausstellungseröffnung ist so groß, dass er unbedingt dabei sein wollte. Zum Ende des Krieges waren die Zeichnungen und Dokumente verloren gegangen. Als die Häftlinge aus Holzen auf einen Todesmarsch nach Bergen-Belsen geschickt wurden, hatte Delétang sie dem Häftlingsarzt Armand Roux übergeben, weil er davon ausging, dass Roux größere Chancen hätte, den Marsch zu überleben als er selbst. Roux hatte sie jedoch in Celle verloren, als SS-Angehörige und Einwohner der Stadt dort nach einem Fliegerangriff Jagd auf zunächst entkommene Häftlinge machten. Bei der später sogenannten "Hasenjagd von Celle" waren 170 Häftlinge getötet worden. Familie der Finderin übergibt die Mappe mdr: Dr. Armand Roux (1886-1960), gezeichnet von Camille Delétang, 18. September 1944 Die Mappe war an einem Bahndamm von einer Frau gefunden und über die Jahrzehnte aufbewahrt worden. Der heute 91 Jahre alte Schwiegersohn der Finderin übergab die Mappe schließlich vor Kurzem der KZ-Gedenkstätte Mittelbau-Dora. Zum ersten Mal begegnet Richard Pfeiffer-Blanke den Nachkommen jenes Ex-Häftlings, dessen Bilder er jahrzehntelang lang auf seinem Dachboden hatte. Er spricht kein Französisch, seine Antworten werden für die Enkelin und Urenkelin des Zeichners Camille Delétang übersetzt: * http://www.dradio.de/dkultur/sendungen/fazit/2072787/ * Blanka Weber: Szenen aus dem KZ-Alltag – 140 wieder entdeckte Zeichnungen ...: dradio.de, Kultur Heute, 1. Dezember 2012(1. Dezember 2012) * Wiederentdeckt. Zeugnisse aus dem Konzentrationslager Holzen. (1. Dezember 2012) * 4 Zeichnungen von C D. Holzen. Dortige Übershrift Concentration CampNazi Death Camp - Holzen Germany, used for developing underground tunnels for arms production and was a sub-camp of Buchenwald vgl. Neckarelz/Obrigheim, Gedenkstätte Mosbach * Jens-Christian Wagner (Herausgeber): Wiederentdeckt: Zeugnisse aus dem Konzentrationslager Holzen. Verlag Wallstein, 2013, 219 Seiten. ISBN 3835313509 ::(Der Begleitband zur Ausstellung »Wiederentdeckt« dokumentiert den ungewöhnlichen Quellenfund. Wagner leitet die Gedenkstätte Mittelbau-Dora.) * http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KZ_Mittelbau-Dora -------- de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holzen_%28bei_Eschershausen%29 Im Zweiten Weltkrieg existierte in Holzen ab September 1944 ein Außenlager des KZ Buchenwald (Deckname Hecht) mit Untertage-Fertigungsstätten für Kriegsgerät unter Leitung der Minette GmbH, deren Hauptgesellschafter das Volkswagenwerk war. Bis zu 500 Zwangsarbeiter wurden hier eingesetzt. Ein zweites Außenlager des Konzentrationslagers Buchenwald bestand in Eschershausen nahe Holzen vom 14. September 1944 bis zum 3. April 1945 mit einer Belegstärke von bis zu 2000 Häftlingen. Die Häftlinge waren bei der „Firma Stein“ (Deckname für das Volkswagenwerk Wolfsburg) zu Bauarbeiten eingesetzt. Anfang April 1945 wurden die Zwangsarbeiter in das Konzentrationslager Buchenwald gebracht. Die Deutsche Asphalt AG, Grube Haarmann (DASAG) wurde aus Tarngründen für die Fertigungsstätten der Minette GmbH angegeben. Unter der Leitung der Organisation Todt wurden ab 1944 Produktionsstätten für das Jäger-Programm geschaffen. Mehr als 10.000 Zwangsarbeiter waren zeitweise im Hils (Bergrücken) bei Holzen in über 30 Lagern "beschäftigt". Ende des Zitats aus WP (Mai 2015) .